


Tear Me Up

by BoyishBeans



Series: Frerard Smut [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Minor Choking, Rape, Spanking, going in dry, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: Frank and Gee try out rapeplay for the second time. This time, it's in a car.*WARNING*Don't read if you are sensitive to minor blood or non-con (even though this is fake)





	Tear Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my last fic which you can find on my page. 
> 
> This work is purely fictional and I do not condone actual rape, only rapeplay. Please do your research on rapeplay and make sure your partner also wants to participate.
> 
> Please always have SAFEWORDS AND SAFETY SIGNALS AND OBEY THEM. DO NOT HURT YOUR PARTNER UNLESS YOU HAVE CONSENT AND THEY HAVENT NOTIFIED YOU THAT ITS TOO MUCH.

It had been just over a month now since Gerard and Frank tried out rapeplay. It was almost as if it had improved and strengthened their relationship. It bonded them even more, for some strange reason.

In the past month, the boys have been rather busy to plan another sexual adventure. They had meant to plan something, but just hadn't had the time. Until now, that is.

Truthfully, after their first time trying out the taboo fetish, they laughed a little bit at the ridiculousness of the situation. Sure, it was hot in the moment, but as Frank soothingly gave Gerard a back rub during their aftercare, they teased each other about things they had said on done.

Of course, all of the teasing was in good fun, and they definitely wanted to try it again and see how far they could go and how much fun they could have. 

As a couple more days went by without super kinky sex, Gerard and Frank both began to ache for something more. They finally had a couple days to themselves, and now they finally had something planned out.

The scene they had set up in their head made them laugh at first, and probably would make them laugh after it. They could possibly even laugh during (since you should be able to laugh through sex and all, no matter how hot and kinky you wanted it to be.)

Here's the scene: Gerard and Frank would drive to the grocery store together while it was dark. Gerard would get out, go into the grocery store and maybe get a few things that they needed. Frank would stay in the car, waiting for Gee to come back out. Then, Gerard would return to the car and, well, it was kind of self explanatory from there. They fuck in the car, Gerard pretending he didn't want it.

Gerard had stretched right before they left their home, and he told Frank that any pain that would happen from lack of prep right before, he would enjoy it. Gee assured Frank that he would use his safeword or signal if it was too much.

Gerard and Frank had just arrived at said store, Gee being in the driver's seat while Frank was on the passenger’s side.

“Welp,” Frank said, breaking the silence. “Guess we part ways here.”

“Yeah,” Gerard says, sighing slightly.

“You okay?” Frank asked.

“I'm nervous,” he admitted.

“Do you wanna back out? You totally can. I don't fucking care if we’re even in the middle, you can back out whenever the fuck you want.” Gerard smiled at Frank’s concern and care.

“I'll be fine,” he says, reaching over the console to kiss him chastely on the lips. “I'll definitely tell you if I want to back out, though.”

“Good,” Frank said, pulling him in closer with his hair and kissing him again, this time with more passion. The kiss didn't last very long, and Frank and Gee said their “goodbyes” and Gee got out of the car and Frank got in the backseat, as it would give him a good position to take his “captor”. 

Gerard walked across the dark, desolate parking lot into the grocery store. He didn't really have anything to buy, and he didn't want Frank to spend too much time waiting, as they agreed a ten minute wait time was just enough. He did want to buy something, though.

He walked to the frozen food aisle, browsing the freezers with his little basket he picked up at the front of the store, and there it was, the same ice cream he had bought and eaten the last time he and Frank did this kind of thing. 

He cursed himself for walking into the store hungry, as it made it quite tempting to eat the ice-cream that he didn't really need, but fuck it, he deserves to splurge every once in awhile.

He opened the freezer and put the container into his basket. He decided that it was enough to buy, then go back to his “empty” car to drive home (spoiler alert: it's not empty, and he's not driving away so soon).

He went to the checkout counter, putting the ice cream on the conveyer belt and paying. At that point, he was very excited to get back to his car.

He walked back out into the parking lot, seemingly more empty than before, if that was possible. He walked to his car, it being one of the only cars in the parking lot, and unlocked it with the click of a button. He opened the door of the driver’s side, tossing the grocery bag onto the passenger’s side and putting the keys in the ignition.

He heard the sound of the car starting up when a firm, harsh hand was wrapped around his head, covering his mouth and pinning his head down. “Don’t move, and don’t scream unless you want to die,” was all that he heard, a knife being held to his throat. “You will do as I say. Understood?”

All Gerard could do was nod slightly and make a noise that somewhat resembled agreement. “Good bitch,” the man behind him said. “Now, turn off the car.” Gerard did as he was told. “Give me the keys.” Again, Gerard did as he was told. “Now, you're going to recline your chair as much as you can. Got it, bitch?” Gerard nodded, the man's grip on him loosening. 

Gerard reclined his chair as far as he could, obeying the man in fear of his life. What he wanted from him, Gerard didn't know, but his life mattered more than his dignity in the moment. 

A blindfold was over his eyes before Gee got a chance to see his captor. He heard movement and the shuffling of fabric. “Don't move and don't pull anything stupid, slut. If I feel any teeth, I'll fucking kill you without hesitation.” Gerard didn't know what he was talking about with his “teeth”, but then he felt a warm, soft object at his lips. “Open,” the man commanded, and Gerard then knew what he was talking about.

A cock, the man’s cock, was shoved into his mouth. It was large, and it barely fit in his mouth. Gerard gagged, but the man kept going. He forced his way into his mouth, keeping his hands attached to Gerard’s hair and his neck, keeping him in place while he abused his throat. “Fuck,” the man grunted, his thrusts into his mouth becoming more sporadic. 

Tears began to form in Gerard's eyes, making the blindfold damp. All he could do was helplessly gag as the man had his way with his throat. 

The man finally pulled out, Gerard struggling to catch his breath. Gerard didn't get too much of a break before the man forcefully adjusted his chair and had him sitting upright then pulling him off of the driver's seat, manhandling him and laying him down on his stomach across the back seat.

The man straddled the back of his legs, pulling down his jeans enough to expose his ass. Gerard screamed in mock fear, scrambling across the back seat and trying to get out of this predicament. 

The man fought him to get a grip on his hands, and when he did, a rope was tied around Gerard’s hands and behind his back, rendering him completely helpless against his captor.

Gerard started screaming louder, and the man shut him up with a harsh slap against his ass. Gerard’s screams turned into a moan at the hit.

“Fuck, you like that, you slut?” The man asked. Gerard didn't really know how to answer it, but he didn't have to as he was struck again, this time harder than before. “You like this, don’t you? Love being hit and used and giving yourself to people? You'll do anything for a cock in your ass.” Gee moaned at the words.

The man kept striking his ass, watching it turn a delightful shade of red because of his hands. 

He finally put a stop to his hits once he reduced Gerard into a full on sobbing, begging mess.

“Please, stop! Let me go! I'll do anything, please!” Gerard pleaded.

“Anything?” The man leaned down to whisper. Gerard whimpered at the tone of his voice, secretly knowing what was coming next. 

Gerard shoved his face into the car seat to muffle his screaming as the man invasively shoved two fingers into Gerard's ass. The man forcefully pulled his head up by his hair.

“Don't hide your noises from me, sweetheart,” the man whispered into his ear. “I wanna hear all of your pretty little screams as I ruin you.” 

The man then kept his hand around Gerard's throat as he took his fingers out and lined up his cock with the trembling boy’s hole. He thrust in all at once, Gerard screaming louder than he ever had that night. 

He felt a little trickle down his thigh as the man brutally thrust into him, and he knew it was blood, the force of the large cock being shoved into him being enough to actually tear up his hole. 

The man kept up his pace, throwing his head back at the tightness of his captive’s hole, yet the blood present gave it such a sliding sensation. “Fuck, such a good, submissive whore.”

The blood flow slowed down quite quickly as the man continued to fuck him. Everything was just so much for Gerard, and he came completely untouched, the man fucking him and keeping a firm hold on his neck as he eased him through his orgasm.

After a good minute, everything became oversensitive to Gee and he began to cry harder, more out of the pain then pleasure, but it still felt so good.

It wasn't very long until the man then came inside of him, thrusting especially hard and surely leaving him with marks with the grip on his hips.

He pulled out of Gee, pulling his own jeans back up as well as pulling Gee’s up, too. He put a soothing hand on his ass and massaged a globe while he undid the ropes around his hands.

He then reached over to pull the blindfold off of his face, Gerard looking back to see the concerned face of his boyfriend, Frank.

Tears were still welled up in his eyes and the blindfold was practically soaked. Frank threw it on the floor of the car.

“Are you okay, baby?” Frank asked, voice laced with genuine concern.

“I'm okay, Frankie,” Gerard replied, awkwardly hugging him from their odd position of Gee being on his stomach and Frank straddling his ass.

“Don't worry, Gee. I'll give you a nice massage and run you a nice bath when we get home.”

“I love you,” Gerard replied, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

“I love you, too.”

“Hey Frankie,” Gee said.

“Yeah?”

“I think our ice-cream has melted.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy follow my tumblr to keep updated on my fics it's @BoyishBeans


End file.
